The Internet, which started in the late 1960s, is a vast computer network consisting of many smaller networks that span the entire globe. The Internet has grown exponentially, and millions of users ranging from individuals to corporations now use permanent and dial-up connections to use the Internet on a daily basis worldwide. The computers or networks of computers connected within the Internet, known as “hosts”, allow public access to databases featuring information in nearly every field of expertise and are supported by entities ranging from universities and government to many commercial organizations.
The information on the Internet is made available to the public through “servers”. A server is a system running on an Internet host for making available files or documents contained within that host. Such files are typically stored on magnetic storage devices, such as tape drives or fixed disks, local to the host. An Internet server may distribute information to any computer that requests the files on a host. The computer making such a request is known as the “client”, which may be an Internet-connected workstation, bulletin board system or home personal computer (PC).
TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) is one networking protocol that permits full use of the Internet. All computers on a TCP/IP network need unique ID codes. Therefore, each computer or host on the Internet is identified by a unique number code, known as the IP (Internet Protocol) number or address, and corresponding network and computer names. In the past, an Internet user gained access to its resources only by identifying the host computer and a path through directories within the host's storage to locate a requested file. Although various navigating tools have helped users to search resources on the Internet without knowing specific host addresses, these tools still require a substantial technical knowledge of the Internet.
The World-Wide Web (Web) is a method of accessing information on the Internet which allows a user to navigate the Internet resources intuitively, without IP addresses or other technical knowledge. The Web dispenses with command-line utilities which typically require a user to transmit sets of commands to communicate with an Internet server. Instead, the Web is made up of hundreds of thousands of interconnected “pages”, or documents, which can be displayed on a computer monitor. The Web pages are provided by hosts running special servers. Software which runs these Web servers is relatively simple and is available on a wide range of computer platforms including PC's. Equally available is a form of client software, known as a Web “browser”, which is used to display Web pages as well as traditional non-Web files on the client system. Today, the Internet hosts which provide Web servers are increasing at a rate of more than 300 per month, en route to becoming the preferred method of Internet communication.
Created in 1991, the Web is based on the concept of “hypertext” and a transfer method known as “HTTP” (Hypertext Transfer Protocol). HTTP is designed to run primarily over TCP/IP and uses the standard Internet setup, where a server issues the data and a client displays or processes it. One format for information transfer is to create documents using Hypertext Markup Language (HTML). HTML pages are made up of standard text as well as formatting codes which indicate how the page should be displayed. The Web client, a browser, reads these codes in order to display the page. The hypertext conventions and related functions of the world wide web are described in the appendices of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/328,133, filed on Oct. 24, 1994, by Payne et al. which is incorporated herein by reference.
Each Web page may contain pictures and sounds in addition to text. Hidden behind certain text, pictures or sounds are connections, known as “hypertext links” (“links”), to other pages within the same server or even on other computers within the Internet. For example, links may be visually displayed as words or phrases that may be underlined or displayed in a second color. Each link is directed to a web page by using a special name called a URL (Uniform Resource Locator). URLs enable a Web browser to go directly to any file held on any Web server. A user may also specify a known URL by writing it directly into the command line on a Web page to jump to another Web page.
The URL naming system consists of three parts: the transfer format, the host name of the machine that holds the file, and the path to the file. An example of a URL may be:
http://www.college.univ.edu/Adir/Bdir/Cdir/page.html,
where “http” represents the transfer protocol; a colon and two forward slashes (://) are used to separate the transfer format from the host name; “www.college.univ.edu” is the host name in which “www” denotes that the file being requested is a Web page; “/Adir/Bdir/Cdir” is a set of directory names in a tree structure, or a path, on the host machine; and “page.html” is the file name with an indication that the file is written in HTML.
The Internet maintains an open structure in which exchanges of information are made cost-free without restriction. The free access format inherent to the Internet, however, presents difficulties for those information providers requiring control over their Internet servers. Consider for example, a research organization that may want to make certain technical information available on its Internet server to a large group of colleagues around the globe, but the information must be kept confidential. Without means for identifying each client, the organization would not be able to provide information on the network on a confidential or preferential basis. In another situation, a company may want to provide highly specific service tips over its Internet server only to customers having service contracts or accounts.
Access control by an Internet server is difficult for at least two reasons. First, when a client sends a request for a file on a remote Internet server, that message is routed or relayed by a web of computers connected through the Internet until it reaches its destination host. The client does not necessarily know how its message reaches the server. At the same time, the server makes responses without ever knowing exactly who the client is or what its IP address is. While the server may be programmed to trace its clients, the task of tracing is often difficult, if not impossible. Secondly, to prevent unwanted intrusion into private local area networks (LAN), system administrators implement various data-flow control mechanisms, such as the Internet “firewalls”, within their networks. An Internet firewall allows a user to reach the Internet anonymously while preventing intruders of the outside world from accessing the user's LAN.